Personal security systems are increasingly in demand. Passive systems which do not directly threaten a suspected potential assailant or place the victim at additional risk are needed. Particularly, passive systems are needed which would record information concerning the potential assailant or the location of a potential crime or victim at the time of the crime. Of particular need is a system which renders the records of the suspected potential criminal and place and time of a crime safe from destruction by a criminal. The present invention provides these needs.